Part of Will wants to bring back Ashley
by phillip.madsen.549
Summary: No one has now seen Will for three weeks at the Sanctuary now and no one knows were he is either It had been three months since anyone at the sanctuary had seen Will as he had been away on some private business. No one seem to know were he had went to or any idea of when he would be back. Just that one day he got a call from an old friend of his at the police station asking him t


**Summary: **Part to of Will finds Ashley and brings her back

Author's Chapter Notes:

No one has now seen Will for three weeks at the Sanctuary now and no one knows were he is either

It had been three months since anyone at the sanctuary had seen Will as he had been away on some private business. No one seem to know were he had went to or any idea of when he would be back. Just that one day he got a call from an old friend of his at the police station asking him to come. Leo was sitting down with a man when he walked in.

Story:

"Yeah you called and said you had some info for me Leo." Will, asked?

Leo said, Yeah i ran the photo of the person you gave us through is database and we cane up with a hit on that missing Jane Doe you mentioned. She's been spotted on the other side of the old city in the rough district. Leo said.

Thanks Will said and then jumped up out of his sit. Then told Leo I'll send you whiskey for Christmas.

"Will be carefully ok." That area is been funny for some very long time now, and we won't even go in there with back up. Leo said.

After Will got the information he ran out the door and jumped on his bike and then speed away towards the place that Leo had mentioned to him. Ever since they had buried Ashley that day. Will know that there was something not so right that they had only found to Abnormal bodies that day and not a third one.

The thing that was bothering Will the most was none of the bodies that they found then were Ashley's at all. Which meant that she had to be a live some were now living?

He reached the rough city area now and put the stand down on his bike and parked it and turned the bike off. Then he got off it and started to look around the area that his friend Leo told him about now.

Will was then approaching the warehouse where Ashley was supposed to be now seeing last bye the police in the area. He then started to creep up around the other side of the building when he all of a sudden heard voices now.

"Now how about you take us to the sanctuary the guys say, and kill your mother and her new boy toy that she has. Would you like that after all Ashley to watch as we cut out you're mother's heart and then dr. Zimmerman after that.

"I'll never she said, to then ever take you to the sanctuary or into the sanctuary either and she say you don't know if i brought back up or not here with me do you. Did you think of that now then? Will heard Ashley say.

Will decided now to end this before he was killed or Ashley was killed. He put his hand around back and pulled out of his jeans now and pulled out two 9. Mil guns and then eh got ready too jump out. He ran around the corner and pulling the triggers on the two 9. Mil. hit 2 of the men instantly giving Ashley now enough time to get away.

He then dived over a car still firing hitting more men. Just as he had to now reload his two guns he start to really fill the cold steal against his neck and new that one of the guys that he'd miss now is behind him.

The guy said well, well Dr. Zimmerman now here this is a surprise to see you all the way out here and that i don't have to go to the Sanctuary to find you now.

-Guy, well its time to kill you he said to Will now. Just as Will was about to know that he's last few moments were going to be gone and there was no way to get out of this. He heard the gun click now and then the gun go off and new he was now dead in an ally here some were in Old City.

Will, Ashley said what the hell are you doing here?

Ashley, I am looking for you here now and to bring you back to the Sanctuary to see you Mom now?

I can't go back Will to there now. Not after all i have done to hurt my mom and what has happen to me either. I all most tried to kill here and would of done it if she hadn't pleaded with me to not kill her and seeing the tears going down my mom's face as well to then.

Well your mom is going crazy here now and needs you now more then ever back. She almost got her self killed twice now here in the past three months you've been gone now here. Please Ashley, come back with me now here?

-Ashley said i can't go back now i have done so much to hurt everyone there now and i am not sure that they want me back either Will no.

Kate is there Ashley now. What?

Who is Kate, Will?

Ashley she is that one that shot you with the Rocket Launcher that day there and then you diseapered after that.

Kate also took over for you when you weren't going to ever be coming back we thought then and we also had a memorial service for you to as well. But we couldn't find your body then we decided it was the best way to get on with everything then and move on to as well here.

So will you come back with me now Ashley? Will asked

Ok i will then go back with you to the Sanctuary now. They both walked back the were he how parked his bike now and when the two of them got there she was amazed at the type of bike he had.

Ashley when we get back i will need you to wait out side there for me to call you and then come in when i know everything is okay there for you.

Will called Henry to tell him he is on his way back to the Sanctuary now. Will, is come back soon in a few minutes now anyone. Magnus heard Henry say this and she stood up and then told Henry to please go to her office and in the middle doer and bring Will's present to her now please. He then left to get the present and brought in back to Magnus now. Will cleaned his self off a little now.

Then he walked in to the Room and gave everyone hugs and hand then there Christmas presents. After he did this. Walk to Magnus and was going to shake her hand when she gave him a big huge now.

Here is your present Will and i see you didn't get me anything. That's ok. Magnus of course i got you a present and it waiting out in the hallway now. Ashley, Will called and she walked in with her self covered now in a black hooded coat. Will who is this. It's your present i got for you now Magnus and i hope you like it. Merry Christmas.

Ashley then took the Hood off in front of her Mother and said hi mom. Ashley is that you. I mean is that really you and i am not dreaming at al? No mom. Will found me and brought me back to you now. No need to thank me you two.

I would have gone to the ends of earth and back or to another reality to bring you back Ashley now. So if you to don't. Mind i think i will go and take a shower then go to bed now. Good night you two. Magnus starts to cry and say Will thank you.


End file.
